


Subway to your Heart

by GazingNebula



Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Panic Attacks, Sort of? - Freeform, Suga tutors kids, Suga's a teacher, at least., for right now, its only for tsukkiyama so-, sort of.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: Koshi meets an attractive man on the subway. What happens when his friend, Tooru, starts setting them up?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. One

Koshi was strolling at a snappy movement, dashing the metro entryways. At the point when he jumped on the metro and plunked down, help overwhelmed his insides. As he was gazing off, a man showed up toward the side of his eyes.

"Hi sir, is this seat open?"

Koshi and the new man out of nowhere visually connected. The man was tall, he had chestnut colored hair, and he was

_astoundingly attractive..._

Koshi acknowledged he was gazing and immediately answered. The man plunked down close to him, seeing his telephone as the metro gradually advanced down the passage.

The man reclined, his eyes going at the absently staring Koshi. He smirked;

_does he, by any chance, know he's gazing at me...?_

The metro snapped to a halt, making the distracted, Koshi Sugawara flying sideways.

Koshi hit the wall, his face turning preposterously red. Koshi immediately hid his face, attempting to get any last hint of him being humiliated to blur away.

As though that did anything, Koshi sat back in his seat, making an honest effort not to take a glance at the flawless man close to him. Looking forwards, he watched the hazy spots of trees hurrying by. The weak sound of somebody tapping on their cell phone snapped Koshi from his fantasy.

"Please, stand clear of opening doors!"

The metro arrived at another sudden jerk, making Koshi fly sideways once again.

"You should really hold on to the seat," The chestnut man murmured to Koshi. Koshi could just nod, turning his head from the man.

The man could detect tenseness in Koshi's actions, so he didn't address or converse with him any longer. The metro remained in a heavy quiet. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Koshi hold the railings on the seats, just like he asked.

He sighed in relief, not wanting to see the silver haired man fall once more. He opened his cellphone and was overwhelmed by notifications from Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo: Hey, Daichi! Any luck finding anyone today? I can see you aren't doing well after Yui broke up with you...

You: Uhm, there's an attractive grey-haired man close to me on the metro at this moment... Does that count?

Bokuto: OHOHOHOHOHO! I'm telling all the captains!

You: No, no! Try not to let them know, especially Oikawa! You realize he will swamp me with all him teasing, right?!

Kuroo: We can't make promises, Daichi! Anyways, make the first move!

The man closed his cellphone, disheveling his hair in irritation. Koshi glanced from the sides of his eyes, how can somebody look so great ruffling their hair?!

"Please, stand clear of opening doors!"

Koshi stood up, strolling towards the automatic doors, strolling consistently through the metro station, he wandered up the steps and arrived at the pavement.

Trudging quicker, he saw a familiar somebody in the distance. 

__________________

\- Chapter one, end.


	2. Two

"Tooru!" Koshi shouted as he ran, flagging his hands for the brunette to see. Koshi continued running, seeing the brunette turn slightly, to see him.

"Goodness, Koshi! How are you now that you're a teacher?" Tooru huffed out, ruffling Koshi's hair as a "Hello."

"Ah, I'm fine. The children are uncontrollable, however. They're like feral animals!" Koshi declared as Tooru laughed. Koshi saw that Tooru's focus went behind him, zeroing in on someone.

Koshi whisked back, making eye contact with "chestnut" once again, the man he saw on the subway. Koshi gripped his sweater, knuckles turning white. His face was powdered with a slight color of red.

"Ah, Daichi...! Have you met Suga before...?" Tooru asked, peering down at his hands. Koshi nodded, and Daichi managed to get out a little "yeah."

"Oh! So, Suga, this is Daichi. Yes, yes, and Daichi, this is Suga!" Tooru exclaimed, connecting Daichi and Koshi's hands together and violently shaking them.

"Uhm, I'll treat both of you for coffee, is that alright with you, uh, Daichi...?" Koshi muttered, gipping his grey sweater tighter. Daichi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! So, both of you can get to know one another!" Tooru cheered, clapping his hands together. Koshi involuntarily covered his ears, closing his eyes at the volume of Tooru's voice.

"Oh, I remember a cafe close here that I quite enjoy. Some of my friends work there, would that be okay with you?" Daichi questioned, scrolling through his phone to find the coffee shop.

"No problem!" Koshi grinned, trudging ahead, motioning the two to come. The three strolled side to side of one another, Daichi and Tooru discussing some individuals Koshi didn't know.

They came to "Crow's Nest Coffee Shop" and picked a table, Koshi remained in line to get some drinks for them three.

"Hi, sir, welcome to "The Crow's Nest," what can i get you today?" The brunette barista politely said to Koshi.

"Mhm, okay, that will be $9.38." The brunette stated, typing everything into the tablet. Koshi handed a 10-dollar bill, and he quickly took it and drove it into the money cabinet.

The barista gave him his 72 pennies. Koshi remaining back and covering his ears somewhat as the brunette unexpectedly shouted out somebody's name.

"Tsukki! Would you be able to make me one medium frosted americano, one medium mocha, and one medium plain dark coffee!" The brunette yelled, catching the attention of a tall, blonde, employee.

"Yams! You don't need to shout at me!" The blondie hollered back, cleaning his hands on his apron and preparing to make their three drinks.

"Gomen, Tsukki!" The brunette whimpered back, Koshi studied at the blonde's reaction. His face was powdered with a light tint of red, and he looked suspiciously focused.

Koshi walked back to the table to see Tooru conversing with Daichi about Volleyball.

"Gracious, hello Koshi! Yess, yes, Daichi, Suga played Volleyball in secondary school as well," Tooru abruptly said to Daichi. Daichi's eyes augmented and Koshi saw a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Really?! What position?!" Daichi yelled excitingly. Koshi found himself into the conversation.

"Oh, I was a setter and the co-captain... How about you?" Koshi mumbled, fiddiling with his fingers, and glancing down. He saw Daichi out of the corner of his eyes, beaming.

Daichi gasped, "I was the captain! You were the co-captain?!" Koshi was confused, nobody ever showed interest about his positions or even him playing volleyball.

"Koshi Sugawara!" The barista from the counter called. Daichi suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Suga, I'll get it for you," Daichi stated, standing up from his seat and pushing it in.

When Daichi was gone from sight, Koshi went to take a look at Tooru. When he looked at him, he noticed a look on his face that said You're totally whipped for Daichi.

Koshi's face began getting uncontrollably hot, he could feel himself turning red. Tooru burst out in laughter, pointing at Koshi's face.

"Koshi your face really screams I am totally in love with Daichi, if you don't mind help me! Wow, I thought you were better to this, you already put yourself up for him!" Wheezed Tooru as he giggled in the middle of sentences, his eyes were closed, and tears were beginning to shape on the sides.

"Quiet down, Tooru." Koshi muffled out as he hid in the oversized grey sweater he had. Koshi squealed in shock when Daichi touched his shoulders to give him his beverage.

Tooru laughed even harder when he saw Koshi's response yet out of nowhere halted when he saw an individual close to Daichi.

__________________

\- Chapter two, end.


	3. Three

Koshi perceived his face the second he saw him, it was the barista. Was Daichi friends with him? Perhaps they were dating...

"Goodness, I know you! Aren't you the person who is completely whipped for that blondie? What was his name, Tsukishima?" Tooru blatantly asked, gaining a squeak humiliation from the barista while Tooru quietly laughed.

"Oikawa, don't prod Yamaguchi like that!" Daichi scolded, making Tooru peer down in regret. "Besides, Tsukishima works in this store, do you need him to hear that?!

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry...I was just kidding I didn't know you really did look at him as such." Tooru said remorsefully. Koshi slapped his shoulder, getting a screech of fear out of Tooru.

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi, Tooru constantly acts like this when he meets new people..." Koshi deviously smiled, getting another frightened noise from Tooru.

"Oi, Yamaguchi." Someone said to Yamaguchi, the blonde worker abruptly showed up behind Yamaguchi, pinching his shoulders to get his attention.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that Tsukki...!" Yamaguchi squeaked out, making Tsukishima laugh.

"Tsukishima has emotions?!" Tooru gasped dramatically, Tsukishima scowled at him, making Tooru grow quiet again.

"My shift's over Yams. Hey now, we can get Boba as I promised you," Tsukishima said apathetically, grabbing Yamaguchi's sleeves.

Koshi took a look at Tooru and his response; Tooru was grinning, looking directly at Tsukishima.

"Alright, okay, I'm coming!" Yamaguchi whined as Tsukishima dragged him. "Bye Daichi! It was nice meeting you Koshi and Tooru!" Daichi waved farewell and took a look at Koshi and Tooru

"Well, that was an experience," Daichi said as he sipped his black coffee. Tooru gazed out the window, looking at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi strolling on the pavement, hand in hand.

Koshi looked at his iced americano, "Are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together?" Daichi spits out his drink, he began gagging on his beverage. Koshi immediately hurried to Daichi and blowing his back.

"Ahaha... I don't have any idea myself, Suga," Daichi rubbed his nape awkwardly. Koshi took a glance at him with doubt yet chose to not address farther.

When Tooru finally finished his Mocha, they called it a day. They were outside on the sidewalk, waiting for somebody to start a discussion.

"Uh, Suga," Daichi began, "Can I... uh, have your telephone number?" Tooru looked at Daichi with shock, gazing at Koshi's strained stance.

"Oh, uh, sure," Koshi expressed, giving his cellphone out to Daichi. Daichi put his number in the contacts and put the phone into Koshi's hands.

"Anyways, I need to get going, Kuroo and Bokuto are beginning to be obnoxious once again. It was a pleasure meeting you, Koshi. Oikawa, remember, Ushijima's requesting your number once more," Daichi winked at Tooru. Tooru fought back, slapping Daichi's lower arm.

Koshi strolled close by Tooru, remaining at an agreeable quiet.   
__________________

\- Chapter three, end.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Slight Panic Attack

"Oh, Tooru, to get back at you, have you asked your neighbor out yet?" Koshi stated, watching Tooru's face transform into a tomato. Koshi chuckled out and snapped a photo of Tooru's face to send to Daichi.

"Koshi! Erase that! I swear, I will set your body right to space!" Tooru shrieked, attempting to get Koshi's phone out of his hands.

"Tooru, remember that I'm a setter as well!" Koshi snickered out fleeing to his apartment. He bolted the entryway behind him, holding on to hear Tooru's screams once more.

"Koshi! Koshi, I swear, open the door, I swear, if you send that to somebody, I will!" Tooru yelled from the opposite side of the door.

"Alright! Okay! I erased it..." Koshi stated, laughing to himself and put the image onto another of his folders. He opened his door slightly ajar, taking a look at Tooru's face, still madly red.

"Thank you," Tooru breathed, and began strolling into Koshi's living room, resting on the sofa, and covering his face.

"In any case, are you planning?" Koshi talked from the kitchen, putting pots and dish into cabinets.

"Actually no, at least not yet. He probably doesn't even know I exist yet...." Tooru moaned, covering his face into a pad.

"What even was his name?" Koshi asked, plunking down on the sofa opposite Tooru. Tooru turned upward in a reasoning way.

"I don't remember, it was something like Hinata, Harumi?" Tooru replied, Koshi's face wound into a face of revulsion.

"What do you mean Hinata? The Hinata Kageyama's dating?!" Koshi cried, folding his arms over his chest. He scowled, gazing straightforwardly into Tooru's soul.

"No, no, not Chibi-Chan," Tooru mumbled, "Oh! It was Hajime, Hajime Iwaizumi, I believe!" Koshi calmed, his arms moving to his sides once more.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were stating that Hinata was going behind Kageyama's back with you," Koshi answered with a murmur, putting a hand over his heart.

"Ew, you think I would date Chibi-Chan?!" Tooru questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at Koshi. Koshi laughed, reclining back on the couch.

"Well, you did say Hinata, what did you expect me to think?" Koshi replied, taking out his phone to see a notification from Yaku, his friend.

"Tooru, Yaku wants to go out for lunch tomorrow. Would we bother you?" Koshi asked, placing his phone out for Tooru to see.

"Oh, no! You guys would never be a bother!" Tooru smiled out, "I just noticed, are we not on first name basis with Yaku? We never called him Morisuke..." Tooru huffed out, folding his hands over his chest.

"No, we are. It's just he likes it better when we call him Yaku, because you know, Morisuke is reserved for a special somebody," Koshi whispered, gaining a burst of laughter from Tooru.

"And would I know that special somebody?" Tooru teased out, wiggling his eyebrows at Koshi. Koshi chuckled, "You would very much know who it is,"

"And does Yaku love kicking that person on a daily basis just like Iwa-chan likes to do with me?" Tooru said before he covered his mouth.

Koshi looked at him with shock, "Did I hear you correctly...?' Tooru stood up, still covering his mouth, his eyes were wide. "You heard nothing, Koshi,"

"Well, okay then... Anyways, yes, who you're thinking is very much correct, Tooru," Koshi muttered, staring at his phone waiting for a response from Yaku, "Are you going to sit back down...?"

"Oh." Tooru noticed how flushed he was and immediately sat back down, glancing at his feet as Koshi waited for him to make conversation.

"Well, I'm going to go to the kitchen and cook something, would you like anything specific?" Koshi asked, trudging into the kitchen, and grabbing food from the pantry.

"Koshi, literally everything you make is good, I wouldn't be able to pick!" Tooru chuckled out, gaining a squeak of flusterment form Koshi.

"So, you wouldn't mind anything?" Koshi questioned, getting a slight nod back from Tooru. He began boiling the water, pouring the instant noodle mix into the pot.

The smell of the noodle mix surrounded the apartment. Tooru was clicking away on his phone in the living room, he listened to Koshi hum a tune, washing dishes as he waited for the noodles to be ready.

"Koshi?" Tooru suddenly spoke up, alarming Koshi and making him drop a plate with a smash!

"Ugghhhh...." Koshi groaned as he picked up the plate, he walked into the hallway and grabbed a broom to clean up the broken pieces of porcelain.

"Woah, Koshi are you alright?!" Tooru yelled as he raced to the kitchen to help Koshi, he saw that Koshi was bleeding, bad.

Tooru ran to the bathroom, getting a first aid kit and rushing to Koshi's side. Koshi's face was blank, just staring at his hand with no emotion, almost like this had happened many, many, times before.

That's what made Tooru all the more worried, Koshi always had a smile on his face, and even if he was mad at you, he would never tell you off. Does something happen behind his smile...?

Koshi's eyes suddenly had its gleam on them again. Tooru always knew, from the first time that they have been friends, that Koshi was very sensitive.

He had a tendency to cry when he felt too stressed, which made It hard for him to play volleyball professionally, so he became a teacher. He would be up and at it with Volleyball at this point, if it just wasn't for that.

But then, Tooru realized something.

Koshi was crying.


	5. five

Tooru was in a state of panic at this point, Koshi was leaning onto him for support and Tooru didn't know what to do. Tooru started drawing circles on Koshi's back. He slowly counted to ten, exaggerating his breaths to try and help him calm down.

Koshi's breathing started to regulate, he sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes away. Tooru was so relieved, hugging Koshi tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, Tooru, I didn't know what happened," Koshi whined out, holding tighter into Tooru. Tooru realized that he had been crying too and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Koshi, Koshi, look. It's fine," Tooru cooed, drawing shapes on Koshi's back to help him calm down. Koshi was still leaning onto him, sniffing harshly, and rubbing his eyes.

Tooru pulled Koshi to the living room, turning on the TV to try and distract himself and Koshi from what just happened. Koshi was on the other side of the couch, bundled up in the warmth of his jacket.

Koshi sighed out, his eyes were still glossy, he was nibbling on his bottom lip. He got up to the kitchen and started sweeping the glass pieces from the floor.

"Koshi, you sit back down, I can do that," Tooru said from the doorway, it startled Koshi, and made him hit Tooru with the broom accidentally.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Tooru!" Koshi said while rubbing the part where he hit Tooru, "And no, I'm fine, thank you for your concern though,"

Tooru sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Fine, just tell me if you need anything," He breathed out as he walked into Koshi's bedroom.

When Koshi was done with sweeping up the floor, he walked into his bedroom to find Tooru on his bed, staring at Koshi's bachelor's degree on the bedside table.

"Eh? Is there something wrong with it, Tooru?" Koshi asked, sitting down next to Tooru. Tooru shook his head, "No, I was just daydreaming, I didn't even notice it was your bachelor's."

Koshi grabbed his phone from his pocket, lying down on the bed next to him, "Do you think Akaashi's going to be single forever?" Tooru choked, looking back at Koshi with a shocked look.

"You don't know that Akaashi's already in a relationship?!" Koshi's eyes widened, he grabbed Tooru by the collar, "What?! With who?!"

Tooru looked at Koshi with shock, "I don't know, he just told me that one of his upperclassmen asked him out," Koshi let go of his collar, he rubbed his head in disappointment.

"He doesn't even know who it is... He's going to date a man he just met!" Koshi screeched, burring his face into his palms. Tooru burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as Koshi stared at him.

"That's so hypocritical, Koshi!" Tooru wheezed, Koshi realized what he meant and stood up, and started running to Tooru's room.

"Woah! Woah! Koshi, WAIT!" Tooru pathetically screamed out, watching horrified as Koshi rapped on his neighbor's door.

A young man walked out in a tank top, raising his eyebrows in confusion directed to Koshi. And oh, the face Koshi made when he saw his neighbor.

Please swallow me whole, earth. Tooru though as he bent down and screamed into his hands.


End file.
